The present invention relates generally to anatomic pathology, histology and molecular diagnostic laboratory automation systems, and more particularly to an improved method for automating a laboratory for the evaluation, processing and/or testing of individual surgical pathology specimens, cytology specimens, autopsy specimens, histology specimens, molecular diagnostics/genetics specimen and any other specimen or part that is submitted to the anatomic pathology laboratory or laboratories.
Clinical laboratory and anatomic pathology, histology and molecular diagnostic evaluation, processing and/or testing has changed and improved remarkably over the past 100 years. Initially, and anatomic pathology, histology and molecular diagnostic evaluation, processing and/or tests or assays were performed manually, and generally utilized large quantities of serum, blood, tissues or other materials/body fluids. As mechanical technology developed in the industrial work place, similar technology was introduced into the clinical laboratory. With the introduction of new technology, methodologies were also improved in an effort to improve the quality of the results produced by the individual instruments and devices, and to minimize the amount of specimen required to perform each anatomic pathology, histology and molecular diagnostic evaluation, processing and/or test.
More recently, instruments have been developed to increase the efficiency of evaluation, processing and/or testing procedures by reducing turn around time and decreasing the volumes of biological tissues and materials necessary to perform various evaluations and/or assays. Present directions in laboratory and anatomic pathology, histology and molecular diagnostic evaluation, processing and/or testing focus on cost containment procedures and instrumentation. Anatomic pathology, histology and molecular diagnostic laboratory automation is one area in which cost containment procedures are currently being explored and refined. Robotic engineering and specimen processing has evolved to such a degree that various types of robotic devices have been applied in the clinical laboratory and anatomic pathology, histology and molecular diagnostic settings.
The main focus of prior art anatomic pathology, histology and molecular diagnostic laboratory automation relies on the implementation of automated processing devices for tissue processing, staining and cover slip application to stained or processed glass slides and systems to connect the specimen handling and information needs of the anatomic pathology, histology and molecular diagnostic laboratories. Known systems in the anatomic pathology, histology and molecular diagnostic laboratory setting utilize separate automated processing devices connected by conveyor segments to move specimens from processing station to processing station. In order to obtain cost savings, the specimens are sorted manually, and grouped to be conveyed to a specific location. In this way, a carrier or person will move a group of 5-20 specimens from the processing location to the specific workstation to perform a single evaluation, process and/or test, or a battery of evaluations. Processes and/or tests, on each of the specimens delivered.
While grouping a plurality of specimens in a single carrier may be more cost efficient where every specimen requires only a single specific anatomic pathology, histology and molecular diagnostic test, and none of the specimens within a carrier require special priority, it is not uncommon in the hospital environment for a specimen to be subjected to a variety of different evaluations, processes and/or tests, or for a particular specimen to require a very short turn-around time (stat evaluation, processing and/or testing). In such an event, the prior art automation systems may not be effectively or efficiently utilized, and the particular specimen would have to be manually moved to various work or processing stations or locations based upon the time constraints and evaluations, processes and/or tests designated for the specimen directed by a person or group of people.
Another problem with prior attempts at anatomic pathology, histology and molecular diagnostic laboratory automation is in tracking the specimen and reporting the results of the specimen evaluated, processed and/or tested. Results can serve as the basis for requiring additional evaluation, processing and/or testing of a particular specimen. If the evaluation, processing and/or testing is required within a short time period, rapid and efficient reporting of results can improve patient care quality and efficiency as well as laboratory quality and efficiency.